Regula Picca
Picca Information The Picca camera is another redesign for the King Regula range, it bears all the hallmarks of the Sprinty range but is much lighter and streamlined due to a more plastic construction; because of this it loses the more solid feeling of the previous Sprinty range. Both cameras have a light meter panel on the front but only the Picca CB has a functional meter. The Picca C and CB both have minor variants with different focus ring designs. Picca C The construction of the camera is anodised aluminium and mostly plastic, the leatherette texture on the camera is molded plastic. It has a hot shoe that can be adjusted for use with an electronic flash or flash bulb. The film is advanced with a metal lever; this also moves the exposure counter which is located on the top right of the camera, this is reset whenever the rear of the camera is opened. This model has a fake selenium light meter cell panel on the front, this may be a purely aesthetic choice to keep the models looking consistent. Picca CB The construction of the camera is anodised aluminium and mostly plastic, the leatherette texture on the camera is molded plastic. It has a hot shoe that can be adjusted for use with an electronic flash or flash bulb. The film is advanced with a metal lever; this also moves the exposure counter which is located on the top right of the camera, this is reset whenever the rear of the camera is opened. Functionality The camera is basic but better than the earlier Sprinty range in some ways. The standard shutter speeds and aperture sizes are linked and can't be adjusted separately, and are split into groups like the rest of the Regula cameras with Rectamat shutters, Bulb mode only with cable release. This model has a working uncoupled light meter with a selenium cell, that will compensate for film speeds between ASA/ISO 25-400. Picca CBS The construction of the camera is anodised aluminium and mostly plastic, the leatherette texture on the camera is molded plastic. It has a hot shoe that can be adjusted for use with an electronic flash or flash bulb. The film is advanced with a metal lever; this also moves the exposure counter which is located on the top right of the camera, this is reset whenever the rear of the camera is opened. This camera is basically a black coloured version of the Picca CB. There are also 2 versions of this camera, the only difference is in the styling of the focus ring. Picca CLK The construction of the camera is anodised aluminium and mostly plastic, the leatherette texture on the camera is molded plastic. It has a hot shoe that can be adjusted for use with an electronic flash or flash bulb. The film is advanced with a metal lever; this also moves the exposure counter which is located on the top right of the camera, this is reset whenever the rear of the camera is opened. This camera shares the body style of the Picca C but has a Rectormat 500 shutter and a coupled light meter. The light meter is a needle type and visible in the viewfinder, you adjust the shutter till the needle is centered to get the correct exposure. The camera has a self timer lever under the lens, it isn't triggered by the shutter release, you have to push it to start it. Links *in kameramuseum in French: * Regula Picca C on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Category: K Category: P Category: R Category:German 35mm viewfinder